


Inked

by werewindle



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewindle/pseuds/werewindle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair does some thing special for Jim. </p><p>Answer to <a href="http://sentinel-thurs.livejournal.com/">sentinel_thurs</a> challenge prompt 88 - tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

Blair relaxed his body and retreated into his mind away from the sting of the inking needles. He let his mind drift over what had brought him to this point. Really it all led back to Jim's obsession with hips.

Now some guys are drawn to breast or butts or legs but Jim's deep down trigger is hips. The shadowed hallow, the jut of the hip, the way a pair of jeans rides - it all draws his attention. His hand alights there when they walk a more possessive move then hand on the ass. When Jim gets feral (usually after some 'hussy' hits on Blair) he stakes his territory with hickey on either hip right where he fits his palm. 

Feral didn't really cover Jim's reaction to the invitation (begging) for Blair to feature in a fundraising calendar for the Anthropology department - the words shirtless and leather were mentioned. Blair could still feel Jim the next day and he'd been near nibbled and licked to death. Not that he'd been complaining. The problem being that the masses buying the calendar wouldn't KNOW that Blair belonged to Jim. 

So Blair was getting a tattoo - well two, a Jaguar paw print in the hallow of each hip. It was going to be a surprise for his mate. Jim along with Rafe and Megan were at a conference on the advantages of exchanging techniques and training styles with other regions and countries. They'd be gone a week, just enough time for Blair to be healed for the ravishing the tatts were sure to inspire. 

 

* * *

 

Blair chose his outfit carefully - Jim was coming home tonight. He pulled on a new pair of tight black jeans that clung to his thighs and the curve of his ass. The low riders had a button fly and presented his package to a rather nice effect (they certainly had the sales girl drooling). He picked a deep green sleeveless shirt, the shimmer-y slinky fabric clung tight highlighting his muscle tone. Last he laced on his black hiking boots. 

Blair smoothed down his shirt and took a last look around the loft making sure that every thing was ready. He had made Jim's favorite meal - Steak fajitas, and gotten some Corona and lime. Not exactly romantic - wine and dine, but just what his mate would be looking forward to when he returned. There was a new tube of slick in next to the bed and some citrus massage oil. 

Hearing the thump of luggage Blair bounced over to the door opening it for his lover and stealing a kiss before the man crossed the threshold. Jim wrapped his arms around Blair lifting him off his feet and kicked the door closed. "Good to be home babe. *growl* Missed you." Jim buried his nose behind Blair's ear dragging in lung fulls of the man's familiar scent. 

Blair fisted his hands in Jim's shirt holding him close. "Missed you too. Come on, let's get you settled. I've got Plans love." He pulled back and sent Jim to wash his hand taking the dropped bags to his old room and getting them out of the way. 

They had dinner stealing kisses and caressing hands and arms unable to stop touching. After they finished and cleared the table Blair was rinsing the plates - planning on leaving them until the morning. Jim stepped up behind him and pulled the smaller man into him, hands curving around his hips. Blair arched back rubbing his ass against Jim. 

The older man moaned at the movement leaning down to nibble on a bare shoulder. He slid his hand under the slinky shirt and up Blair's sides. He drug his nails lightly sliding back down, the younger man's breath hitched at the sensation. Jim popped the top button of Blair's jeans so he could fit his hands inside. He rubbed the skin there along the bone and into the hallow. Jim paused turning up his sense of touch puzzled by the variants in the texture of the downy skin. 

Jim growled low in his throat he turned Blair around and lifted him up on to the island counter. He shoved the green top up out of the way and quickly undid the button fly. "Up." He demanded. Blair lifted his hips and Jim pulled he jeans down. Frustrated with the shoes impeding him Jim tugged them off and flung them behind him. Finally getting them off Jim's attention returned to Blair's hips. 

His Jaw dropped at the sight of the black paw prints adorning the skin there. He reached out and delicately traced the marks he looked up at Blair questions in his eyes. "You like them?" Blair asked trembling from the light touch. Jim nodded not trusting his voice. He tipped the younger man back and leaned down to lick over the edge of inked skin. Jim opened his senses smelling the faint trace of ink and tasting the difference in the skin. The change was minute and would probably fade over time. He savored the tastes, laving both tattoos until they glistened, mingling his scent with Blair's. 

"Mine" Jim growled nipping at the jut of bone. Blair moaned at the possessive words. The sentinel grabbed the bottle of cooking oil from the counter and splashed some on his fingers heedless of the mess. Lifting Blair's legs up on the island leaving him open to Jim's lustful gaze. He circled the hidden pucker before sinking a finger into the tight heat. Jim stretched the guardian ring, desperate to take him but unwilling to hurt his mate. 

Jim tore open his jeans and shoved them down to mid-thigh and coated his cock with more oil. Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist urging the bigger man on. Jim sunk in to Blair groaning at the feel of his mate surrounding him. His guide keened as Jim pulled back out legs tightening forcing him back in. Jim kissed Blair re-mapping the beloved mouth. 

The need for air forced them apart and Jim moved to feast on his guide's neck. He pulled the shirt up and off when it blocked his path. He worried the join of neck and shoulder leaving a passion mark. Blair bucked up and Jim thrust faster reveling in the panting moans of his mate. One hand sunk in to Blair's riot of curls lifting the younger man into a kiss the other cupped a tattooed hip - HIS mark. His mark, HIS Blair. 

They rocked closer to completion shaking the island with the force. Blair came fingers digging into Jim's back though his shirt, legs tightening around Jim's waist. He threw his head back arching against Jim keening his release. Jim shuddered at the sight of his beloved climaxing, he thrust once more and came pulsing deep inside Blair's grasping channel. 

Jim held Blair close while he regained his breath. "So *pant* I take it *pant* you like *pant*" Blair said voice smug. Jim straightened up and looked at his guide's satisfied smirk. He growled and swung the younger man up over his shoulder, Blair giggled when Jim had to hitch up his jeans earning him a smack on his ass. Jim carried the Blair up the stairs and tossed him on to their bed and showed him just how much he LIKED the tattoos.


End file.
